<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son, there is a hot guy on our doorstep (We must keep him) by givemepizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459754">Son, there is a hot guy on our doorstep (We must keep him)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza'>givemepizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Small Town, Banter, Even is a sweetheart, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, Humor, Isak has a tough life living with an embarrassing dad and all, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak is single and kinda comfortable with that, but his dad Tarjei is very uncomfortable with that. A hot guy by the name of Even soon shows up on their doorstep and Tarjei decides that Even is exactly the kind of heartthrob Isak should be dating. Tarjei embarks on shamelessly getting the guy to ask Isak out on a date. A lot of embarrassment ensues for Isak.</p><p>*BONUS CHAPTERS ARE FINALLY HERE, STARTING FROM CHAPTER 4*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone. i'm back already.<br/>I know I said I wouldn’t be back for a while and that’s honestly what I thought, yet here we are :D I can't just stop myself from loving evak so dam much.<br/>After much reluctance(for no real reason), I watched WTFOCK (skam Belgium) and I think it’s AMAZING. I loved every bit of it, especially the extra details that were added to set it apart from the original. As a result of how much fun I had watching, I wanted to write a story for Sander and Robbe but I ended up writing a story for evak because no matter how many versions of SKAM I watch and enjoy, the original remains my absolute favorite.<br/>Here is an idea that randomly came to em and i ran with it.<br/>This story is basically Isak cringing and dying of embarrassment as his dad shamelessly works hard on trying to get him laid. Isak and his dad live is a small town (I totally made up) called Walter's Ridge, and then city boy Even shows up in their lives. Isak's dad takes one look at Even and he's so sure Even is exactly the kind of guy who can kick start Isak's lifeless dating life again<br/>I hope the happenings will put a smile on your faces, guys.<br/>Chapter two should be up by this weekend.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isak wake up already. We have a long day ahead.”</p><p>Isak is in fact already awake. It’s just one of those days when getting out of bed is a bit harder than usual. Is it too much to ask for him to have one day of peace in the privacy of his bedroom?</p><p>Yes apparently, because not only does his dad exist to remind Isak every single day of the work awaiting attention on the farm, but the man also can’t be bothered to knock before walking into Isak’s room.</p><p>
  <em>“We are two men living here alone. What’s to hide?” Isak’s dad Tarjei replied 3 years ago when Isak bitterly complained about the sudden lack of privacy as of the moment his dad moved in with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a grown man, dad.” Isak argued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see that. That’s why I’ve been encouraging you to date. 20 is a great time to meet someone, court for about three years then finally get married. Maybe we can discuss boundaries when you start dating again; better yet, when you get married.” </em>
</p><p>Since then Isak has dated a few people, but nothing too serious and certainly nothing notable enough to make his dad employ some boundaries and privacy rules.  </p><p>“Breakfast is at the table.” Tarjei is saying while standing akimbo by Isak’s bed and hovering over him. “The Agricultural consultant is coming over today and I need you to show him around.”</p><p>“I know, dad. I’ll get up…eventually.”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“I always wake up to water the plants and feed the animals then get back into bed. Why are you breathing down my neck today?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me? We have a consultant coming over.”</p><p>“Can’t you handle that?”</p><p>“No. Get up!”</p><p>“In 10 minutes.”</p><p>Tarjei wants to argue but he’s cut off by the ring of their main door bell. “I think the consultant is here. Hurry up and throw something on. Just brush your teeth or something. You can shower later.”</p><p>“Yes, captain.” Isak grumbles grumpily and sarcastically.</p><p>***********</p><p>Tarjei pulls the door open and comes face-to-face with a tall young gentleman standing at his doorstep. The young man’s face breaks into a smile and Tarjei can’t help but smile back as he takes in how good-looking the stranger is. He doesn’t seem familiar at all, meaning he might be new in town. Trajei is immediately impressed by the guy’s appearance even before he’s said anything.</p><p>“Good morning. Is this the Valtersen residence?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Tarjei Valtersen.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Valtersen. You called for an agricultural consultant?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“My name is Even Bech Naesheim and I’m here at your service.” Even introduces himself with a smile and offers Tarjei a handshake which is promptly taken.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude but you are not the person I’m expecting.”</p><p>Even is expecting this question, so he smoothly provides an answer that can ease Mr Valtersen’s obvious rising concerns. “You must be expecting Oliver. He is out working on another project today, so I’m here to fill in for him.”</p><p>“Oh.” Tarjei considers this and gives Even another once over; the kind of scrutiny that leaves Even feeling a little on edge because it’s hard to tell what Tarjei is thinking. Even unhooks his employee name tag from around his neck and hands it over for Mr Valtersen to look at</p><p>The first thing Tarjei notices is that the name tag looks rather new, so the only natural conclusion is that Even must be a new employee. “You look so young. I don’t mean to offend you, son, but we are looking for someone experienced.” Tarjei says as he hands the name tag back to its owner.</p><p>Even smiles, not insulted in the least. This is a thing he’s heard a lot since he came to <em>Walter’s Ridge</em> a few weeks ago. “I assure you I’m very competent and qualified. I can show you my credentials and if you are still not satisfied, you can give our agency a call and they’ll fill you in on my working experience.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m just curious. How old are you?”</p><p>“25.” Even provides without any reservations.</p><p>A young, handsome and decent looking guy with a good job- it’s a full package. This Even Bech Naesheim is nothing short of the kind of guy Tarjei wants his son date or at least hang out with. How Even has fallen right at his doorstep is something Tarjei will have to ask and thank God later at church, but for now he has to make sure this guy doesn’t leave here without asking Isak out on a date.</p><p>Tarjei’s lips stretch into a huge grin and on that note he steps aside to let Even in. “If you say you are qualified then I believe you. Why don’t you come on inside. I’ll go get my son. He’ll show you to the mango trees we need looked at.”</p><p>Even nods and accepts the invitation into the house. The house interior is more modern than Even expects. It’s a certainly more airy and contemporary palette than the Even is temporarily staying at. Maybe he can ask these people to help him find a nice place in town.</p><p>“take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I go and fetch my son.” Tarjei says to Even when they reach the great room. With that, Tarjei disappears to another room. Rather than sitting down while waiting, Even opts to put his backpack down and busy himself with looking at the family photos hanging on the wall. The very aesthetically pleasing photo frames are too inviting for Even’s artsy heart to resist.  </p><p>Even can’t be sure yet but according to the array of pictures, a family of three people live here- a son and his parents. The son piques Even’s interest immediately maybe because he is possibly the one Even is about to meet in a little while. Through the photos, Even follows the son’s life story from infancy through to his teenage years until adulthood. It’s the first time Even is meeting someone through their photos and he admits it’s a little strange but fun. Even has a smile on his face the entire time as he goes through the embarrassing childhood Christmas, Halloween and birthday pictures that every human being owns; to the teenage era that appears to have seen this guy doing more sports than anyone Even knows; soccer, dirt bike riding, swimming, basketball, volleyball, long-jump and high-jump. There are very few pictures of the guy’s adulthood and they don’t tell much of a story but the one thing Even does notice is how fetching the guy has become.</p><p>**********</p><p>While Isak is in the middle of looking around his bedroom for a pair of shoes to wear, his dad walks in again without knocking.</p><p>“For God’s sake Dad, please knock.” Isak grouses but his complaint falls on deaf ears seeing as Tarjei is too busy scrutinising Isak’s appearance.</p><p>Tarjei shakes his head, looking very unimpressed with Isak. “You can’t wear that.”</p><p>Isak’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. “What?”</p><p>“Change your clothes. There are tons of good clothes in your wardrobe.”</p><p>While blinking very slowly at his dad with a deadpan expression on his face, Isak recalls, “You told me to throw on whatever clothes I can find.”</p><p>“I changed my mind. Take a shower and dress good, okay.” Tarjei quickly dismisses.</p><p>“Why so suddenly?”</p><p>As opposed to giving an actual answer to the question, Tareji just grins shiftily. “Trust me on this. You’ll thank me later.”</p><p>Before Isak can say anything, Tarjei walks over to his son’s closet and opens it to look inside for some decent clothes. Isak silently looks on, stunned and a little bit affronted by the intrusion. “Dad, you need to tell me what’s going on or I’ll have to kick you out of my bedroom.”</p><p>Tarjei steps back from Isak’s wardrobe, holding a dress shirt in one hard and a pair of dress pants in the other. He holds them up for Isak to see. “Here, wear this.”</p><p>Isak’s nose wrinkles at the atrocious outfit. “It’s a regular Tuesday morning on a farm. Why am I dressing up?”</p><p>“You are a grown man now and it’s important that you start looking like one.”</p><p>“Can I start next week Monday?” Isak sarcastically drawls, rolling his eyes while doing so.</p><p>“No. You start today. Right now. Take a shower and get dressed in this. Hurry up too. The agro consultant is waiting for us downstairs.”</p><p>Isak can’t even begin to understand why his father his doing any of this, but what Isak does know is that his dad can be insufferable when things don’t go his way. They’ll argue for at least two days if Isak doesn’t agree to wear the stupid business outfit. If Isak hopes to make them both happy, he has to comply with at least some of this madness. “Alright, dad, I’ll wear the shirt but let me choose my own pants.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I don’t trust you to pick out your own clothes.”</p><p>“You make it sound like I look awful all the time.”</p><p>Tarjei shrugs a shoulder, a reaction that has Isak’s jaw falling open, offended. “You don’t look bad, but you could do better.” Tarjei enlightens, trying and failing not to sound too belligerent about it.</p><p>Isak gives his dad a deadpan look. “Please leave my bedroom. Now.”</p><p>***********</p><p>In an effort to appease his dad, Isak does take a shower, but in the end he can’t bring himself to put on any dress clothes. He settles for a t-shirt and pair of jeans instead, the usual. He makes quick work of freshening up and then he heads downstairs where he finds a tall man standing in the middle of his living room.</p><p>The man has his back turned to Isak, and he is standing in front of the bookshelf, looking at the display of Isak’s family photos.</p><p>The guest must be the agro consultant, Isak concludes, and now he is wondering why his dad isn’t here to entertain the man.</p><p>Isak walks up to the guy and stops a few meters away. “Please don’t look at those pictures. My dad put most of them up and they are extremely embarrassing.”</p><p>The guy turns around and takes Isak completely by surprise with how unexpectedly attractive he is. Isak forgets to breathe as the guy starts to slowly walk towards him. The guy’s features get clearer as he advances and chief among those features is the guy’s eye-catching plush lips and his striking blue eyes. </p><p>“I’m rather enjoying myself looking at them.”</p><p>“Then for my sake please stop.”</p><p>“You’ve aged very well. I don’t know what you are so worried about.” Even says in total awe of how much better the guy in front of him looks compared to the photos. It’s especially hard for Even to believe that the rough and tough, scruffy looking teen kicking around a muddy soccer ball on a soccer field in the photos is the refined man standing in front of him right now. </p><p>As the handsome stranger’s scrutiny of Isak continues, Isak is overcome with gratefulness that he made the effort to put on clean clothes. Suddenly he realises what his dad was fussing about earlier. Of-fucking-course.</p><p>Isak’s dad only been trying to get him laid for several months now.</p><p>“Thank you.” Isak  replies with a smile.</p><p>“I especially like the picture from when you got crowned prom king.”</p><p>Isak groans and he has to stop himself from face palming in embarrassment. “My hair looked like a beehive and I had acne.”</p><p>Even’s gaze moves up from Isak’s face to his hair, and he takes note of the blonde curls on there. The curls looks untamed but in a far more orderly manner than the prom picture. “At least you got the crown.”</p><p>“Standards of handsomeness were low back then.”</p><p>Even laughs, shaking his head. “I disagree.” And finally he extends his hand. “Hi, I’m Even Bech Naesheim.”</p><p>Isak takes the offered hand and his heart skips a beat once again when Even’s hand closes around in strongly and confidently but gently. “I’m Isak Valtersen.” It’s a miracle he doesn’t stutter.</p><p><em>Isak. Isak.  </em>Even repeats the name a few more times in mind before he decides he likes it a lot. Nearly as much as he likes it’s owner.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Isak.”</p><p>“Same. Are you the agro consultant?”</p><p>“Yes I am.”</p><p>“Then I’m sorry that my father left you here alone unattended.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal. He said he’s gone out to make room for me to do my job.”</p><p>Isak’s eyebrows furrow suspiciously. “Meaning?”</p><p>Even grins. “<em>You</em> tell me.”</p><p>Right. Isak is the one more familiar with his dad’s weird ways.</p><p>“Anyway, come with me. I’ll walk you to the mango trees in question.”</p><p>***********</p><p>Isak and Even run into Tarjei by the chicken coop. It doesn’t look like he’s doing anything there at all. At this point it becomes painfully obvious to Isak that his dad only left the house so that Isak and Even can have some alone time. Isak sure hopes Even hasn’t caught on to this humiliating fact.</p><p>“I see you two have met.” Tarjei beams at them as he joins them on the walk to the orchard.</p><p>“Isak and I do a great job with animal husbandry but we lack a lot in plant care.” Tarjei explains to Even. “We’ll appreciate whatever help you can give us.”</p><p>Even nods. “I’ll do my best. Oliver gave me all the details about your mango plants and the type of fertilizer you’ve been using among other plant supplements.”</p><p>From this moment on Even and Tarjei fill each other in about all the fruits in the orchard in general, and when they do get there, Even doesn’t look only at the mango trees but all the other fruits as well. The inspection is part of his job but for the most part he is just happy to experience such a well-tended to fruit garden. What’s more, Isak is a great tour guide.</p><p>The apples, peaches, avocados, pears, cherries, bananas and oranges look fresh, healthy and disease-free. Unfortunately Even can’t say the same thing for some of the mango trees. The Sein Ta Lone seem to be in the worst shape, so Even starts his inspection from there.</p><p>Isak comes up behind Even and explains, “The Keitt and Haden tress are doing fine, but growing the Sein Ta Lone has been hell. The fruit rots before it ripens.”</p><p>Even asks them a few more routine questions about about how long they’ve been growing the problematic mango variety, the source of the seed they used and such.</p><p>“I have an agro thrive organic fertilizer in mind for this problem. I’ll give you all the details about it, where to buy it, how to apply it to the soil, maintenance afterwards and what to look out for in the two weeks following the application. This kind of fertilizer normally thrives better alongside a few other plan supplements. I’ll give you specifications about those as well.”</p><p>“Let’s talk about it over a cup of tea.” Tarjei suggests. “Are you comfortable with tea, Even?”</p><p>“I’d hate to be a bother. I’ll be on my way soon anyway.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Fixing a cup of tea for a guest is not a difficult task. Please stay. I promise we won’t keep you for too long.”</p><p>Even glances at Isak and he swears the hope he sees there isn’t in his imagination. “Alright. Thanks.” Even consents so that he can spend more time with Isak. It’s very satisfying to see the barely contained tiny smile touching Isak’s lips.</p><p>“Great. My very handsome and very single son can’t cook to save his own life, but he makes the most delicious butter cookies.”</p><p>Isak chokes on air- stunned and scandalised by his dad’s peculiar choice of words- “Oh my God.” he groans in agony, cheeks burning. To make matters worse, Even laughs out loud, heightening Isak’s mortification. It’s not exactly common for a father to out rightly praise his son’s physical appearance and reveal the status of said son’s love life right in the middle of inviting a stranger to stay for tea. Thanks to Tareji’s lack of subtlety in needlessly trying to score his son a date, Isak is certain Even has totally caught onto to what Tarjei is trying to do.   </p><p>Isak almost literally shudders at the thought.</p><p>Now thanks to his dad, Isak is coming across as weird and at this point he expects Even to change his mind about staying for tea.</p><p>“Yes I…. bake. Stay and have some cookies if you like.” Isak actually surprises himself with how confident he sounds despite how red his face must look.</p><p>“I’d love some tea and cookies.” Even accepts the invitation to Isak’s astonishment.</p><p>*********</p><p>“I know what you are doing. Stop it.” Isak hisses at his dad who simply turns to look indifferently at his son. They are both in the kitchen preparing the tea and cookies while Even waits at the dining table  some meters away from the kitchen area.</p><p>“If you would do something about Even then I wouldn’t have to.”</p><p>“Why should I do something about him?”</p><p>“Isak, I’m straight but even <em>I</em> like the guy.”</p><p>Isak finds that so surprising that it pulls it surprised laugh out of him. “Dad! Seriously?”</p><p>Tarjei laughs as well. “The guy is very attractive and likable. Let’s admit that much.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“I just want you to find someone nice to date. You haven’t dated seriously in a while.”</p><p>So it is as Isak suspected. “It hasn’t been that long since my last serious relationship.” He retorts defensively</p><p>“It’s been two years in counting.”</p><p>“There aren’t a lot of gay guys around here.”</p><p>“Then thank the stars that one has come along.” Tarjei chortles</p><p>“How do we know he is gay or interested in me?”</p><p>Tarjei clamps his hand on Isak’s shoulder and looks him square in the eye. “In my late 40s now, I’ve been doing this romance thing for a while. It’s not exactly hard for me to notice romantic interest when I see it.”</p><p>Isak’s heart starts racing and he licks his lips nervously as he dares to hope. “Are you saying that Even is showing romantic interest in me?”</p><p>“His eyes lingered on your hair earlier.”</p><p>The hope in Isak deflates as quickly as it came and he purses his lips at his dad. “Oh. How romantic.” He mutters dryly.</p><p>Tarjei juts his chin in the direction of Isak’s hair. “You haven’t washed your hair in days and someone still finds it worth looking at. That means he likes you.”</p><p>Suddenly self-conscious, Isak brings his hand up to touch his own hair. “Is it… that dirty-looking?”</p><p>“Quite greasy, yes.”</p><p>Isak deflates some more, embarrassed that he showed up in front of the perfection that is Even Bech Naesheim, with dirty hair. “Do you suppose it’s weird if I go and wash up now?”</p><p>Tarjei grins. “So you <em>are</em> interested in this guy.” He states</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Isak grumbles grumpily. “He is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen around here, and I’ve lived here since birth.”</p><p>The smile on Tarjei’s face graduates into a laugh. “Forget your hair. Even doesn’t seem to care anyway. Use your baking skills to win his heart over.”</p><p>“It’s just tea and cookies, dad.”</p><p>“I won an ex-girlfriend over with far less effort.”</p><p>Isak raises his left eyebrow, one side of his mouth tilting up in a fascinated smile. “I think you and I should talk more about your love life. You seem to have a lot of dating insights.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll tell you everything you need to know, but only after you’ve put a ring on Even’s finger. I’d like to give the both of you marriage advice someday.” Tarjei laughs at his own ridiculousness and Isak laughs with him.</p><p>“Whatever. Just stop embarrassing me with your overzealousness please. Let me handle this. I mean it, dad.”</p><p>Tarjei finally retracts his hand from Isak’s shoulder and walks away to set the water in the kettle to boil. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not overzealous at all.”</p><p>***********</p><p>Isak looks at his dad with a bored and vexed expression on his face as the man quite overzealously gushes about Isak’s baking and tea making skills; this from a man who vehemently denied his own overzealousness only 10 minutes ago.</p><p>Isak looks at Even, searching for signs of annoyance but he seems fine actually. At the very least he appears amused by what he’s being told.  Isak isn’t sure if he is perturbed or impressed by how well Even is handling this situation. If it’s this obvious to Isak that his dad is trying to set them up, then it must be obvious to Even as well.</p><p>Yet Even isn’t showing any signs of discomfort at all. He is happily sipping on his tea and slowly munching on the cookies while educating Isak and his dad about how to improve the quality of their mangoes. Watching Even dig into the snacks Isak heartily baked from scratch is incredibly gratifying. Now Isak wants to know if Even would like the other pasties Isak makes. Inviting Even over for some cake later could be a good way to see him again.   </p><p>Resting his cheek on his hand, Isak probably appears to be intently listening to what Even is saying about fruit trees, but honestly Isak isn’t paying attention. It’s hard for Isak to stay focused on what the exact words are when he is also enthralled by the sound of Even’s voice, the steady and confident tone to it as he carefully pronounces each word with such grace. Isak wonders if Even has ever considered becoming a radio DJ.</p><p>This is one of those times Isak is so glad no one will be quizzing him later about what education he got from this conversation. The only thing he is learning right now is how Even has the sexiest laugh and the prettiest face Isak has ever seen. What would Even’s pouty lips taste like? Isak is about to explore that thought when a sharp nudge to his side interrupts him.</p><p>“Huh?” Isak looks at his dad, who is staring suspiciously at him.</p><p>“Even was asking you something.”</p><p>Isak turns to Even in slightly wide-eyed panic. “Sorry, what were you saying?”</p><p>Even lifts and drops his eyebrows in quick succession, a smile playing on his lips. “I was asking what’s in the cookies. They are delicious.” Even isn’t a huge fan of pastries but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about tasting more of the sugary things Isak makes. He wonders what other amazing things Isak can do especially with his hands.</p><p>“Oh.” It takes a moment to take in the compliment and then he smiles. “Thanks. There is nothing special in there.”</p><p>“The rich buttery taste is very heart-warming.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like them.” Isak mutters quietly and distractedly.</p><p>“Isak’s chocolate cake is also to die for.” Tarjei puts in, surprising Even.</p><p>Since Isak’s dad is being very helpful with providing opportunities for Even to talk to Isak, Even gratefully accepts that opening and engages Isak in a conversation about baking. The subject isn’t something Even has used to flirt in the past but it oddly works here and Even is pleasantly surprised by how easy it is to feel comfortable around Isak. In a few short hours since he got here, Even has witnessed Isak being quite grumpy especially when his dad says something particularly embarrassing.</p><p>It’s refreshing for Even seeing someone who makes crabbiness look attractive, but at the same time Even also briefly felt mildly anxious about Isak’s scowling. Even can’t believe they are chatting so comfortably now doing a very bad job of being subtle about their flirting in front of Tarjei.</p><p>Even can’t even remember how and when they went from talking about manure to exchanging secrets about brewing tea, making a killer sandwich suited for all meal times and how to look after potted plants. No one ever wants to talk to Even about his kind of stuff, not even his friends. He can’t believe that only three weeks after moving to this boring ass town, he has already met someone who doesn’t seem to mind talking about things that quite a lot of people their age deem weird or uncool.</p><p>Meanwhile Tarjei silently watches Isak and Even talking animatedly and bouncing from one topic to another so fast that he can’t catch up. Isak doesn’t usually warm up to people so fast yet here he is getting along so well with Even. Seeing his son happy and having fun is Tarjei’s only wish; and it looks like Even could be that person who keeps Isak smiling. Tarjei smiles to himself thinking there is no way in hell he’ll let Even leave here today without asking Isak out on a date first.</p><p>**********</p><p> "I’m sure I know almost everyone in <em>Walter’s Ridge</em>. Are you from around here, son?" Tarjei re-joins the boys’ conversation with a question directed at Even.</p><p>"Just moved out here from Oslo."</p><p>"Oh." Tarjei turns wildly delighted eyes upon Isak. "Do you hear that, Isak?"</p><p>"Yes I heard him, dad." Isak is fighting the urge to roll his eyes because he can sense more embarrassing coming up.</p><p>"There is a great bistro you just have to try out." Tareji is telling Even. "Have you been?"</p><p>"Not yet." Even shakes his head. “I’ve been a little busy since I came to town.”</p><p>Tarjei Wrinkles his nose and shakes his head in disapproval. "That just won't do. Every new comer must visit the place. The chef makes a mean pasta salad. Isak likes it so much. The two of you can go together some time. I'm sure Isak won't mind taking you, Even. Afterwards he can show you around town and then…” Tarjei makes an awkward pause to look at Isak and then Even. “The two of you can do whatever it is that young people do nowadays."</p><p>By now Isak's face is hot enough to roast a piece of meat. A hot guy is in his house and Isak's dad can't be more obvious about how he's trying to get his son get laid. Isak has been through some pretty brutal situations but even still this is the most excruciating moment of his life.</p><p>Even raises his eyebrows at Isak with the corner of his mouth quirked up in a little smile. Oh God he is laughing at me, Isak is thinking.</p><p>Irritated beyond what words can express, Isak glares at his dad. "I'm sure Even can find his own way there, dad. No one gets lost around here."</p><p>"I just happen to be awful with directions." Even announces, surprising Isak who then looks at Even and finds quite the naughty grin on his face.</p><p>"The town square is tiny. Just look for a place with a sign that says <em>bistro</em> on it."</p><p>"Don't be rude now, Isak." Trajei fondly scolds. "The boy says he is bad with directions. Help him out."</p><p>It’s getting harder for Even to hold his laughter back.. Isak and his dad are probably the most amusing duo Even has met since he moved out here. Their bantering is too endearing for words.</p><p>Even has never seen a father shamelessly and blatantly work so hard to get his son a date. Even could feel Isak's embarrassment and he definitely should do something to alleviate it but he's far too enthralled by the adorable display.</p><p>Even is already interested enough in Isak without 's effort in convincing Even to date Isak; because what's there not to like about a tall good looking guy with the most adorable curly blonde hair, an intriguing set of deep set green eyes and a mouth with such an inviting Cupid's bowl above it?</p><p>But Even won't say that out loud to anyone here yet because he has this mischievous side that wants to take more pleasure in seeing Isak cringe and blush like a teenager.</p><p>"Yes. I could use the help. Besides, I’d hate to have pasta all by myself." Even says</p><p>Isak is beyond surprised and perhaps even slightly traumatised by the fact that his dad’s outlandish scheming just got him a date with a hot guy. And hot Even is. That’s why Isak is not too proud to let this opportunity go.</p><p>“I’m not a big fan of pasta, but the bistro has a vast menu I’d like to explore.”</p><p>“Awesome. We should exchange phone numbers.” Even suggests. “So that I let you know when we can visit this bistro.”</p><p>“Soon I hope?!” Isak’s hope pours out into his smile.</p><p>“Oh it’ll be soon.” Even promises with a wink that leaves Isak’s cheeks feeling warm.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Isak's first date with Even. Tarjei gets very involved in the process because he absolutely cannot let Isak mess anything up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that this update has arrived later than I promised. something came up and made me so busy. I split the final chapter into two parts so that i could deliver something for you guys to read now while i'm still completing the ending of the story. i'm hoping to wrap the story up by end of this week. We'll see.<br/>I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as you liked the first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Soon</em> for Even apparently means the next day, Isak discovers when he receives a text from Even around noon. Isak is in his garden checking on the newly transplanted strawberry plants when Even’s text arrives. He rushes about taking his garden gloves off so that he can hold his phone properly. <em>Does tomorrow afternoon sound good for our date? </em>Even’s text reads.</p><p>Isak’s heart leaps in his chest upon seeing the word <em>date. </em>Even considers this a date?</p><p><em>Tomorrow works for me, </em>Isak replies, <em>this is much sooner than I expected. </em></p><p>
  <em>No offence but this town is boring as fuck. You are the most exciting thing I’ve met since i got here. I’d like to hurry up and start hanging out with you. </em>
</p><p>Isak can’t stop smiling at Even’s response. It’s good to know that he is the only one excited about them hanging out some more.</p><p><em>I can’t dispute how horrendously lacklustre this town is, </em>Isak replies, <em>you a very welcome distraction. I look forward to hanging out with you too. </em></p><p>
  <em>Cool. So how was your day?</em>
</p><p>They end up chatting for a while longer and get to know each other better. Even shares a bit about his home town of Oslo, his university experience in Seattle, his interest in art, and how his heart belongs to his long-time dream of becoming a film director one day even though he’s stuck in agriculture at the moment. Even also tells Isak about his love for watching movies, quiet winder days, taking long walks, and so much more.</p><p>In turn Isak shares about how he was born and raised in <em>Walter’s Ridge</em>, his college education in horticulture, and his love for playing video games, watching soccer, binge watching horror series and lying around being lazy on warm summer days.</p><p>Isak is so amazed by how cool Even is being despite the bizarre events of the day before when he visited the farm the previous day. Now Isak is learning that Not only is Even incredibly hot and shockingly chill, but he’s also fun to chat with. There is a refreshing youthful playfulness and optimism about him. Obviously he and Isak are different in their preferences, but Even doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest as he goes on to suggest other stuff they can do together some time in the future.</p><p> Isak is entranced and he cannot wait to go out with Even tomorrow.</p><p>***********</p><p>“Put on dress pants at least.” Tarjei pleads with his son. It’s about an hour before Isak’s date with Even and he is nervous enough without his dad breathing down his neck about wise fashion choices.</p><p>“I own one pair of dress pants and it’s for graduations and weddings. Don’t burden me.” Isak points out and walks to the mirror to school his reflection. He rather thinks he looks smashing in his clean jeans and a dress shirt. This time he’s taken extra care to wash and comb his hair thoroughly, especially since Isak is hoping that today Even will want to do more than just stare at it.</p><p>“You look so good in formal clothes. I’ll never understand why you dislike them so much.”</p><p>“This isn’t about what I look good in. It’s about what’s reasonable. Who goes to lunch at a small whole-the-wall bistro wearing dress pants?”</p><p>“A guy who is trying to get further than just one lunch date.” Tarjei deadpans. “Even Bech Naesheim is my future son in law and you better not ruin that for me.”</p><p>“Just in case I fuck up, go ahead and find another child to marry Even into this family.” Isak chortles</p><p>“That’s not funny.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Get out of my room. You are making me nervous.”</p><p>“Let’s go over some rules first.”</p><p>“Rules?”</p><p>“Of course. Don’t try to jump into bed with Even right away. That might scare him off. I don’t know how things are with you kids or today, but sex on the first date is just too fast.”</p><p>Isak turns around to look at his dad with a mix of awe, shock and confusion. “Are you trying to give me a talk about sex right now?”</p><p>“No. this is a dating tip.”</p><p>“I’ve dated enough to know about dating.”</p><p>“Yes but this is Even we are talking about.”</p><p>“You make it sound like he is some god.”</p><p>“You are the one who was gawking at him at the dining table the other day.”</p><p>“I was not. Isak splutters, flustered by the accusation which is totally true even though he is too embarrassed by it. “I was not.”  </p><p>“This your chance to have something real like what Jonas has with Eva.”</p><p>“Jonas only married her because he knocked her up.”</p><p>“I wish you could get Even pregnant. It would be so much easier for us to keep him then.” Tarjei laments and the scary thing is that he sounds and looks serious.</p><p>Isak is left a bit rattled by how much his dad wants things to work out with Even. “Do you like Even that much, dad?”</p><p>“Yes. He seems nice. I’m not saying the guys you dated in the past were all bad, but to honest none of them were kind.”</p><p> Isak can’t deny that. He does tend to like jerks. That’s probably why he is single right now. “I’m not a nice guy either, so it’s easier for me to go for guys who have the same traits as me.” Isak explains.</p><p>Tarjei nods in understanding. “A change in the type of guys you date could do you some good.”</p><p> “Well Even is the first nice guy I instantly felt attracted to. Maybe there is really something to explore there.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Tarjei snaps his fingers and grins, eyes twinkling and all like he’s just heard the best news ever.</p><p>“Can you actually get out now so that I can finish getting ready?”</p><p>Tarjei grins with a twisted sense of pride shinning in his eyes. “It’s like your first date night all over again, except this time you are not a horny  teen virgin with poor hygiene, overgrown ears and a pimply face.”</p><p>“Seriously, dad, get the fuck out.” Isak repeats, laughing.</p><p>***********</p><p>Isak finds Even waiting for him outside the bank where they agreed to meet.  </p><p>“Points for you on punctuality.” Isak teases with a grin.</p><p>“So you are a time man. I’ll keep that in mind.” Even smiles and gives Isak a once over. “You look good.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Isak’s ego puffs up at the fluttery considering how hard he worked to look effortlessly hot. He can’t be sure whether Even took as long to come out looking so sexy in just jeans and a T-shirt, but the result deserves a compliment. “You too.”</p><p>“I appreciate that. Shall we?”</p><p>“Let’s.” Isak leads the way and Even fall into step next to him.</p><p>“You’ve been in <em>Walter’s Ridge</em> for a little while now. Did you notice that we only have a maximum of three of everything?”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Three restaurants restaurant, one auto shop, one bank, two clothing store, one supermarket, one barbershop, one hair salon etc.”</p><p>“Really?” Even expresses his astonishment with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yep. This town is very remote, so obviously none of the city merchants want to start businesses all the way here since the market and consumer demand is small.”</p><p>“Do the few businesses here meet your needs as a town?”</p><p>“Very impressively actually. Most of the citizens here just want to farm, but the few that are bold enough to open businesses actually know what they are doing. Here we believe that kindness can be shown with great service.”</p><p>“Where I come from rudeness is the key to good service.”</p><p>Isak laughs. “Prepare to choke on the kindness around here.”</p><p>Even takes a deep breath and scans the area. “A whole town centre with just two lanes. That’s amazing. I’ve only seen places like this in the movies.”</p><p>“Those wild West films with cowboys?”</p><p>“<em>The proposal</em>.”</p><p>“What’s <em>the proposal</em>?”</p><p>“The romantic film starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds.” Even says it like Isak should already know the movie without need for details</p><p>“Ryan Reynolds? The guy from the deadpool movies?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That obnoxious guy was in a romance film?” Isak chuckles at the thought. “That I have to see.”</p><p>Not one to miss out on an opportunity Even turns to Isak with a grin on his face. “We can watch it together some time. I happen to have that movie.”</p><p>“Let’s see how I like hanging out with you today.”</p><p>“I will impress the hell out of you just because I really need you to see deadpool in a romance film.”</p><p>It’s hard not to mimic Even’s gorgeous smile, so Isak feels his lips quirking up. “You mean just because you want to score a second date.”</p><p>Even doesn’t even try to be subtle. “Yes, Isak. That’s exactly it.”</p><p>*********</p><p>Even likes the classic Italian restaurant setting of the bistro’s interior. It gives him a feeling of home and comfort. As he and Isak search for a table amidst the lunch hour bustle, Even notices a few looks coming their way from the other customers.in the three weeks he’s lived here, he’s come to notice that people around here know each other and are in each other’s business a lot.</p><p>As if Isak can read Even’s thoughts, he nudges Even and leans toward Even to say. “They are all thinking lucky me for snagging the hot new guy in town. I bet a few of them were ready to hook you up with their daughters.”</p><p>Even laughs out loud- both amazed and amused by the idea. They find a table near the back and Even is glad to have a little privacy back there though the spot isn’t good for the view of the street outside through the floor-to-ceiling windows.</p><p>A very bubbly waitress comes their way not long after they’ve sat down.</p><p>“Hi, guys. Welcome.” She chirps, putting two menus in front of them. </p><p>Isak recognises her right away. “Hi, Emma.” She only had a crush on him for most of the time they went to high school together.</p><p>Isak gestures at Even. “This is my friend Even.”</p><p>She turns to Even. “Hi Even. I haven’t seen you in here before. Are you new in town?”</p><p>“Few weeks in.” Even replies.</p><p>“We are happy to have you. I hope you’ll enjoy our food. Don’t hesitate for ask for anything you need while you are in here.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Emma’s attention goes back to Isak. “See what happens when you get out of the house once in a while? You meet new friends.”</p><p>“I do leave my house, Emma.”</p><p>She snorts. “If it wasn’t for your friends dragging you out of your house once in a while, you’d be the worst case of homebody there is.”</p><p>Even starts smiling and announces. “I like hanging out with homebodies. There are a lot of fun things to do at home.” his gaze is trained entirely on Isak.</p><p>According to the subtle wiggle of Even’s eyebrow, Isak concludes Even is flirting with him. This is a game Isak is very comfortable playing. “I’d like to learn more about what those things are.” He replies very suggestively.</p><p>“Should I give you some examples right now?”</p><p>“I’d rather you <em>show me</em> much later ay say, your place?”</p><p>“Or yours. I’m not picky.” </p><p> “Until further notice we can’t hang out at my place. You know how embarrassing my dad is.” Isak huffs</p><p>The smile on Even’s face turns into a laugh. “Don’t say that about your dad. I like him.”</p><p>“Let’s see how you’ll feel about him after he sends you one of special Christmas cards featuring what he thinks is cute pictures of me, him and our farm animals all squished in one frame.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p>“You are just trying to annoy me.” Isak complains, giving Even a dirty look.</p><p>The sound of Emma gently clearing her throat slices through Even and Isak’s conversation. Even is a bit startled to be honest because honest to God he forgot she’s still standing there.</p><p>She looks a bit cross if Even is accurately reading the slight twist of her lips. She must dislike people flirting in front of her.</p><p>“The menus are in front of you. I’ll be back in 3 minutes to take your order.” Emma advices with a meaningful smile directed at mostly Isak. With that, she goes on her way.</p><p>Isak groan inaudibly. Emma’s smile means she is telling the whole fucking town that Isak was flirting with a guy at lunch. How nice.</p><p>He pushes that to the back of his mind and picks up his menu and Even follows suit.</p><p>“So, what’s good here?” Even asks while browsing.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. I’ve been here a few times since the place opened a few years ago.”</p><p>Even lifts his gaze to look inquisitively at Isak. “Where do you eat?”</p><p>“At home. Thank <em>Gordon Ramsey’s Nightmare kitchen</em> for that. I’ve seen too many dirty kitchens on that show that I can’t trust restaurants now.” </p><p>“How come you agreed to come here with me?”</p><p>Isak shrugs. “You wanted to try the place.”</p><p>“To be exact, your dad recommended this place. You could have said no.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal. If I get sick after eating here, I’ll just sue them.” Isak causally resolves and that gets a laugh out of Even</p><p>“Next time let’s do something you are comfortable with.” </p><p>First promises of seeing a movie together and now talk of a<em> next time; </em>Maybe Even doesn’t mean that in a romantic capacity and that’s fine with Isak. Just hanging out with Even again sounds good. “Let’s watch a soccer match together then.”</p><p>“Be warned that I know nothing about soccer.”</p><p>“Do you drink beer?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s all you need to survive through a match.”</p><p>**********</p><p>Even orders a pasta dish while Isak gets a loaded chicken and vegetable sandwich for himself. The food arrives in record time and it is accompanies with a bottle of red wine that neither Isak nor Even ordered.</p><p>“We didn’t order that.” Isak informs Emma.</p><p>“Your dad called in to order this for you. He said it’ll help set the mood.” Emma can barely contain her laugher as she says this.</p><p>Isak’s jaw drops. For the love of God how the hell can his dad still be able to embarrass him without actually being here? This is a nightmare. And what’s meant by <em>to set the mood</em>?</p><p>Set what mood? Who even drinks red wine at lunch?</p><p>He looks at Even in panic and mortification only to find that Even has a palm over his mouth in a poorly executed effort to hide his laughter.</p><p>Once Even is sure he can control his laughter, he says. “Your dad is very generous. I like red wine a lot.” But the deadpan look Isak gives him makes him burst into laughter again.</p><p>“Call if you need anything else.” Emma says and she walks away.</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend any of this is normal.” Isak tells Even. “This is your chance to run.”</p><p>“I think your dad will chase me down and catch me if I try.”</p><p>Isak growls and face palms. “Please stop. I’m so embarrassed.”</p><p>Even tilts his head to the side, gazing at Isak with a soft smile on his lips. “Don’t be. I’m more amused than anything. None of this is a red flag. I promise.”</p><p>**********</p><p>"What do you do for work?" It’s the first time any of them is speaking since they started eating their food. </p><p>"Gardening and fruit farming. I supply fruits and vegetables to local supermarkets, restaurants and homes. I also work part time at our local auto shop where I repair anything that has wheels."</p><p>"That's impressive. Is it satisfying work?"</p><p>Isak shrugs. "I don't mind. It pays my bills and allows me to buy beer."</p><p>Even laughs. "Little thrills of life, right?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Have you always lived at home with your family?"</p><p>"I don't live at home with my family. I moved out of the family house ages ago to where I'm staying now. My dad seemed lonely when mum moved away after their divorce, so I encouraged him to join me here."</p><p>“When I saw the family photos at your house, I was certain three people live there.”</p><p>“My mum moved to Sweden to get over a painful divorce.”</p><p>"It’s very kind of you to take your dad in."</p><p>"He is family. I'm legally obligated to look after him and tolerate his obnoxiousness until one of us dies." Isak roll his eyes. "Often I can't tell who the parent is between the two of us."</p><p>"Don't tell him I said this but I think you are the parent." Even whispers, conspiratorially, making Isak laugh.</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence."</p><p>"So you are an only child?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Lonely huh?"</p><p>Even shakes his head. "Not for me. I like having all of my parents' love and receiving all the toys."</p><p>As Isak laughs once again, Even thinks he can get used to making Isak happy like this.</p><p>“Tell me about your parents.” Isak asks</p><p>“I left them back in Oslo but they might as well be here with me considering how many times a day they call me to nag about this or that.”</p><p>“Can you define <em>this or that</em>?”</p><p>“It’s far too embarrassing.”</p><p>“You’ve met my dad and witnessed his shenanigans. I think we are passed embarrassing.”</p><p>Even’s shoulders shake with laughter. “That’s fair.” He makes a short pause. “They don’t have much confidence that I can look after myself, so they conact me often to give life advice. They also want me to get married as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Already?” Isak looks Even over. “You seem young to me.”</p><p>“I’ve tried to explain to them that times have changed. They got married quite young and they are still disgustingly happy, so naturally they want the same for me.</p><p>“I can relate. My dad is the same. All I can say is that you should count your blessings. At least your parent’s aren’t asking people out on your behalf.”</p><p>“I like your dad’s style too though. it got us here.”</p><p>********</p><p> “I’m surprised you haven’t eaten here yet since you came to town. Their-” Isak’ gets cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. It’s a text from his dad. “What now?” he quietly grumbles to himself as he reaches for it. He looks up and smiles at Even. “Excuse me for a minute.”</p><p><em>Has Even fallen for you yet? I bet the wine is a shove in the right direction, </em>The text says.</p><p>Isak grits his teeth in frustration as he types a quick reply, <em>Stop it! Wine really? Who drinks red wine at lunch?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tarjei: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Everyone except my romantically inept son apparently</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I hate you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tarjei: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Love you too, son. How is the date going? Is Even having fun?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>What about me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tarjei: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>That's what I asked. Are you making sure Even is having fun? He is new in town and all. It'll be good if he has a great experience here.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>He likes the restaurant. Are you happy now?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tarjei: </strong>
  <em>Good. Make sure he falls for you too. It’s probably a good time to mention your impressive college education. Maybe he likes smart guys. Throw in a cute little story about how you were an A+ student in high school. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I’m not doing that. Stop texting me. I’m being rude to Even RN. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tarjei: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>one last thing. Don’t talk about your pet Rabbit.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Why would I mention Milton?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tarjei: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>His death really hurt you. I’d hate the idea of you going around telling your dates about weird shit like that. </em>
</p><p>Isak slams his phone down at the table with a little more force than necessary, after which he realises that he is not alone. He smiles ruefully at Even, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No. nothing at all.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You seem so tense.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I promise I’m a good listener. If the issue is not too personal, you can tell about it.”</p><p>“It’s not personal at all. Just fucking excruciating. My dad is giving me dating advice like right now.”</p><p>Even chuckles unexpectedly- staggered and mortified by the idea on Isak’s behalf. Isak smiles thanklessly at Even. “I’m happy that you can gain some amusement from my pain.”</p><p>“I would be embarrassed too if I were you but it’s really not that bad. Relax.”</p><p>“Says the guy who is laughing at me.”</p><p>“You’ll feel better laughing about it too.”</p><p>A smile touches the edges of Isak’s lips. “Maybe you are right.”</p><p>“Tell your dad I said thanks for the recommendation. I think I’ll be back to try more dishes. You should also mention that he has excellent wine choice.”</p><p>Isak’s smile turns into a chuckle. “My God, I think you and my dad should be dating since you are so in love with each other.”</p><p>“I’m already pursing someone else right now.” Even gives Isak a pointed look.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Do you still do all those sports I saw in the photos of your teenage days?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I got older and lazier. I can barely stay up beyond midnight these days, so no I’m not as energetic as I used to be.”</p><p>“At least you tried once upon a time. I spent my teen years lying down a lot.”</p><p>“And now?” Isak laughingly asks.</p><p>“I lie down a lot less but I also can’t run for longer than 3 minutes.”</p><p>“You might be the laziest person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Are you disappointed?”</p><p>“I once dated a kitten killer, so no.”</p><p>Even’s eyes widen. “Elaborate.”</p><p>“I had previously witnessed him and his friends intentionally trampling over a helpless kitten, but is till dated him later anyway. Now I know that I really shouldn’t have dated him.”</p><p>“I find your honesty stunning but refreshing.”</p><p>“This is a town full of nosy people and now that they’ve seen you with me, they’ll think telling you about me is doing you a favour. You probably won’t like a lot of what you’ll hear so I think it’s better if you hear some of those things from me.”</p><p>“Things like what?”</p><p>“I’m not…a nice guy.”</p><p>“You’ve been nice to me since we met.”</p><p>“We haven’t interacted long enough for you to know me well. I’m usually rude to people, I hate the supposedly nice church ladies who bring cookies to my house on Sunday afternoons, I don’t help the elderly carry their heavy luggage, I don’t like kids, I’ve cursed at the local church pastor several times, I don’t greet my neighbours, I vandalised people’s properly for fun with my ex and his friends when I was younger-”</p><p>Even cuts Isak off. “I cheated on my girlfriend of 8 years just to get rid of her. She didn’t do anything wrong. I just wants happy with her anymore but instead of talking to her about it, I chickened out and slept with someone else instead to force my girlfriend to dump me. She dumped me and I didn’t feel any guilt at all. I was mostly relieved.”</p><p>Isak can’t find anything to say as he processes that. While carefully searching Isak’s face for a reaction of sorts, Even goes on. “The point is that no one is perfect.”</p><p>Yeah it’s surprising and everything that seemingly pleasant Even can be a selfish jerk too but Isak is stuck on the fact that Even’s ex is a <em>she</em>. “I don’t get it. Are you…straight?”</p><p>“Pansexual.” Even corrects, astonished that Isak is asking him that after everything he just said.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief for me.” Isak says with a light laugh which dies pretty quickly as he adds. “We just met and it must be uncomfortable for you to tell me all that stuff about you and your ex, but you said it anyway to make me feel better. Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you disappointed?” Even repeats his earlier question.</p><p>“No. Are <em>you </em>disappointed that I’m not disappointed in you?”</p><p>Even feels like he should be uncomfortable with the fact that Isak is okay with what Even did to his ex; with the kind of guy Isak says he is.</p><p>It doesn’t make sense at all that Even still likes Isak so much and feels more drawn to him yet after this conversation. It just is. “No. I still want to watch <em>the proposal</em> with you later.”</p><p>***********</p><p>“So, just to be clear, are you seeing anyone? I don’t want to trample on someone else’s property</p><p>“I thought my dad made it very obvious that I’m single what with his blatant effort to make you ask me out yesterday.</p><p>“How about you? You don’t happen to have a wife and kids back the city, do you?</p><p>“No wife but I have a son.”</p><p>Isak puts his wine glass down, humbled by the sudden turn of events</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Even nods. His name is Bazz. My mother is looking after him until the end of this month when I go to collect him.”</p><p>“A single dad.” Isak out loudly considers the idea.  Were you married before?”</p><p>“No. never.”</p><p>“How old is your son?”</p><p>“About a year old.”</p><p>“Wow. Is his mother in the picture?”</p><p>“I don’t need a mother to help me raise a dog.”</p><p>“Wait! I’m confused. You have a baby and a dog?”</p><p>Even catches on to what’s happening pretty quickly and he smiles at how amusing the misunderstanding is. I have one child and his name is Bazz. My pet dog.”</p><p>“You are a dick.” Isak says with a deadpan expression on his face. “You intended for me to misunderstand that.”</p><p>“No, but its kinda fun messing with you.”</p><p>Isak throws his napkin at Even.</p><p>**********</p><p>"How do you like farm life?” Isak asks Even. They’ve ordered fruit salad for dessert.</p><p>"I'm just going to be brutally honest with you. This place is boring as fuck."</p><p>Isak laughs, not offended in the slightest. "I thought you'd say that. This place is an acquired taste.</p><p>Even doesn't answer Isak right away because first he wants to stare at Isak's gorgeous smile without any interruptions. "There is one upside though." Even says once he's had his fill of Isak's smile. "I have some interest in drawing and photography, so the sceneries here are a great inspiration."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that you can draw something positive from your dreadfully boring surroundings."</p><p>“I met you. That’s another positive.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Isak smirks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even meets Isak's friends and they don't exactly shed a good light on Isak. All things considered ( Isak's outlandish dad and "interesting" friends) Even has to decide whether he wants to go on a second date with Isak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way out of the restaurant, Isak gets a text from his friend Mahdi</p><p>
  <em>What's the hold up, man?</em>
</p><p>"Fuck!" Isak says audibly and stops walking.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Even asks</p><p>"I forgot that I had a soccer appointment with my buddies this afternoon."</p><p>"You have to leave now?"</p><p>Isak looks up at Even then down at his phone and back at Even. "No."</p><p>"If you have a match to watch, then I won't stop you. You've mentioned your love for soccer more times than necessary, so..." Even grins to show that he’s just teasing at the last bit.</p><p>“Not more times than you’ve mentioned your love for Romeo and Juliet.” Isak fires back with a grin that resembles Even’s.</p><p>To be honest as awesome as watching soccer with his friends can be, Isak has a hard time walking away now when Even is right here all hot and funny and cool and just great.</p><p>"It's fine. Really. I'm hanging out with you." Isak finally decides.</p><p>“Are you giving up soccer for me?” Even asks, pointing at himself in wide-eyed surprise.</p><p>“Wouldn’t give up watching Romeo and Juliet for me?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“You said you’ve watched it 28 times.”</p><p>Even gives that some thought and proceeds to shake his head. “Still no.”  he replies and Isak swats him.</p><p>“You are not as sweet as I thought.” Isak twists his lips, pretending to be disappointed.</p><p>There is a playful smile on Even’s face as he steps in front of Isak and to look him directly in the eye. “I can’t have you thinking so ill of me. I’ll go watch soccer with you.”</p><p>Isak blinks, momentarily speechless. “Like….seriously?”</p><p>Even shrugs. “I could use a beer anyway."</p><p>“Are you trying to make me fall for you?”</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>“Kinda.”</p><p>“Then yes. Good for me.”</p><p>*********</p><p>The bar hits Even with a wave of nostalgia. He and his friends used to drink at places like these back in college. Even reminisces how much fun his life was before adulthood set in and took most of his happiness away.</p><p>As usual the bar is bustling with people and Isak is so not willing to manoeuvre through the crowd to look for his friends. So he leads Even to the bar and they order some beers while Isak texts his friends to tell them where he is. Not long after, all three of his friends show up by the bar to meet him. "I started to think you'd go and ditched us, man." Mahdi says, slapping Isak on the shoulder.</p><p>"I was having lunch with Even." Isak points at Even who is standing beside him.</p><p>“We heard.” Magnus replies, an answer that doesn’t surprise Isak what with the amount of gossip that happens in this town.</p><p>Isak simply dismisses that and introduces his friends to Even.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Even says as he shakes their hands.</p><p>"It’s nice to meet you too." Mahdi says</p><p>The friend of Isak’s that Even now knows as Magnus keeps staring at Even with wonder until it starts getting a little unsettling. Even is about to say something but Manus beats him to it. "We've heard a lot." His gaze flickers from Even to Isak. "I don't know how you do it, bro. Like it's not enough that you've had every guy you wanted, you already had lunch with the new guy in town even before the rest of us met him."</p><p>Isak stares murderously at Magnus who can't even be bothered to be fazed by the threat.</p><p>"Magz, let's not accuse our friend of being a smooth man-slut in front of his new friend." Jonas rebukes, muttering the words in between clenched teeth.</p><p>"I'm just saying." Magnus shrugs most innocently.</p><p>"Isak is popular among guys huh. Then I’m lucky to gain the interest of someone like that." Even drawls casually and winks at Isak</p><p>Isak gives Even a well-deserved sweet smile, and he purposely ignores his friends who are visibly snickering at the exchange.</p><p>"Anyway." Mahdi drags the word out with a half-heartedly concealed mocking grin. "We are going to resume watching the soccer match. Are you joining us, Even?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Awesome." Magnus beams. "I'll buy you a fresh beer."</p><p>"Thanks, Magnus."</p><p>"Let us know if you want anything else. It's our treat." Jonas adds.</p><p>Even looks at Isak with a stunned but also pleased look on his face. "Your friends are so nice."</p><p>"I do keep some good company. They make me look good."</p><p>Even shakes his head. "I think you are actually nicer than you are letting on, Isak."</p><p>**********</p><p>After the soccer match, Isak and his friends engage in a deeply detailed and informed discussion about the highlights. This goes on for a while until Isak remembers that Even is still there and probably bored out of his mind.</p><p>"Maybe we should change the subject now, guys." Isak tells his friends who then look at him, dumbfounded by the unexpected proposition. Isak inclines his chin in Even's direction to remind his friends as well of Even’s presence.</p><p>"Right." Magnus snaps his fingers in realisation. "We totally forgot about you, Even. Sorry."</p><p>Even waves the apology off. "It's fine. Don't stop on my account."</p><p>"Let's do something else." Jonas suggests and looks at Mahdi then in unison they both say, "karaoke."</p><p>"Do you like karaoke, Even?" Magnus asks, eyes already twinkling with hope and excitement and making it impossible for Even to say no. Luckily Even does like Karaoke.</p><p>Him and his friends for up to that a lot when they got drink back in school. It was more drunken wailing on the microphone than actual singing but it was karaoke all the same. "Yes, and I'm warning you that I'm undefeated when it comes to 90s RnB."</p><p>Isak chuckles unceremoniously. "I can't wait to see <em>that</em>."</p><p>"You are singing it with me." Even takes Isak's hand and leads him to the stage before Isak can protest. Isak's friends cheer excitedly as they follow Even to the stage.</p><p>The stage experience starts off very awkward for a very shy and uncomfortable Isak but his friends are quick to help him settle into it thanks to their over-the-top enthusiasm despite what awful vocalists they all are. Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi do this a lot when they come here to drink but Isak has never exactly joined because he has always felt he is too cool to embarrass himself in front of crowd even if it’s only for fun.</p><p>Even invites Isak to sing <em>Case’s touch me, tease me </em>with him. While Isak proudly butchers his lines because he simply doesn’t want to try harder, Even impresses with his smooth, steady vocals and the crowd in the bar seems to feel the same way as their joyous cheers indicate. Isak watches Even sing enthusiastically, having so much fun about it and actively engaging the audience in the excitement- and he recognises that anything can be fun if you don’t overthink and frown upon it. Isak could use someone with Even’s positive energy in his life.</p><p>**********</p><p>Isak officially leaves the stage to escape when Even tries to pull him into a <em>Celine Dion's my heart will Go on</em> duet. That’s too fucking far now, and Isak suspects Even knows that judging by the way he is laughing as he follows Isak to the bar.  Isak buys two beers and hands one to Even.</p><p>"Thanks.” Even takes a very long drink, after which he says to Isak. “I want my diet."</p><p>"You are not getting it."</p><p>"Don't get jealous when I do the duet with Magnus. He seems keen."</p><p>Isak fondly rolls his eyes. "Of course he is. The both of you are so extra."</p><p>"I knew he reminds me of someone. It must be myself." Even chortles.</p><p>"Are you having fun?"</p><p>"Lots. I'm glad you invited me. I desperately need to start socialising around here. I think your friends are a good place to start."</p><p>"Indeed. At least they have some nice things to say about me and I need you to continue liking me."</p><p>"Since I got here they've insinuated that you are a disloyal scrooge and a serial flirt."</p><p>Isak's jaw drops in consternation. "How dare those fuckers discredit me? They are just jealous of me because they have no game in the dating department." Isak retorts. "I'm going to kill them."</p><p>"Don't be too harsh on them. I'm still here, aren't I?"</p><p>Yes Even is still here. The awareness hits Isak a little hard because he is now genuinely wondering which one of Isak's many flaws will run Even off. Even is starting to seem a little good to be true, like someone Isak totally doesn't deserve.</p><p>*********</p><p>Jonas soon calls it quits as well and steps off stage when Magnus picks a rap song next. Even happily replaces him.</p><p>Isak welcomes Jonas to the bar and buys him a fresh beer. They turn towards the stage to watch their friends fooling around on stage, pretending to be such hot rap stars as they take on <em>Eminem’s not afraid.</em></p><p>Isak smiles at how happy Even is up there. He's a little in awe of Even's ability to get comfortable so fast around people he just met. He put Isak right at ease the first time they met and that almost never the case with Isak. Isak has always been the type to close up and get aloof when meeting new people because he hates making new friends.</p><p>"Even is cool." Jonas speaks up, pulling Isak from his thoughts.</p><p>Isak looks at Jonas whose gaze is already on Isak. "Yeah. I like him."</p><p>Jonas smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "I can tell."</p><p>"It's not like that." Isak refutes right away even though it's a little exactly like that. He just doesn't want his friend knowing he has a big crush on the new guy in town. It's embarrassing.”</p><p>But Jonas isn't one to easily get deceived. "I think it's exactly like that. It's cool, man. I think it's about time you start dating again."</p><p>"I've <em>been</em> dating."</p><p>"Not fucking around. I mean <em>dating for real</em> and having something special, not just the sexual stuff."</p><p>"You sound like my dad."</p><p>Jonas laughs. "He has a point. How did you meet Even anyway?"</p><p>"He is an agro consultant. He came over to my place the other day to look at my mango trees."</p><p>"Looks like that's not all he looked at. I've known him for exactly two hours and I can tell he wants to fuck you every way possible."</p><p>Isak feels his face getting warmer and warmer. "Thank goodness because I want to him to fuck me every way possible." He admits</p><p>"You work fast. I've always admired that about you for that."</p><p>"Not you too. Please don't go calling me a man-whore in front of people." Isak pleads and Jonas laughs again, recalling the earlier embarrassing incident with Magnus. "I have enough embarrassment at home with dad."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not that smooth anymore. Dad got me this date with Even."</p><p>"What!" Jonas splutters and turns towards Isak, giving him his full attention. "That’s a joke, right?"</p><p>"No. My dad was home when Even came over and He went out of his way to get Even to notice me."</p><p>"What do you mean <em>out of his way</em>?"</p><p>So Isak tells Jonas everything that happened when Even went to Isak's home. By the end, Jonas has set his beer down on the bar top so that he doesn't drop it because of how hard he is laughing. "That is comedy gold." Jonas whizzes. "I can't wait to tell the boys about this."</p><p>Isak snorts. "You've never had any loyalty. I should really stop telling you my embarrassing stories."</p><p>Jonas clamps his palm on Isak's shoulder. "The point is that you are getting laid later, thanks to your dad." Jonas starts laughing again.</p><p>"That's not the end of it. Dad thinks it's a shame that I can't get Even pregnant. Apparently it would be easier to keep Even if I could. This afternoon when I was having lunch with Even, dad sent a bottle of red wine over to our table. It's ridiculous."</p><p>"Red wine is a great choice for a date." Jonas says with barely controlled laughter.</p><p>"Not when it's gifted to us by <em>my dad</em>."</p><p>"What does Even think of all that anyway?"</p><p>Isak recalls Even comforting him by gently holding his hand and smiling softly at him. "He's cool I guess."</p><p>“Then that's that. At least he knows you have a crazy dad. Sometimes it's better if the flaws in your life come out at the start, once and for all."</p><p>"Why are you fucking sensible all the damn time? So annoying." Isak feigns annoyance because what he really feels is gratitude for having one normal friend.</p><p>Isak and Jonas go back to watching the others do an awful rendition of <em>Lil Wayne's got money </em>on stage.</p><p>"Even seems so nice." Jonas says out of nowhere. "It's a very nice change from the assholes you usually date."</p><p>Isak gives Jonas a thoughtful look and the he nods. "Dad said the same thing."</p><p>"I know you think that bad boys are better suited for you. I've really always felt you can do better. You are not as big of a jerk as you think you are, you know. We wouldn't hang out with you otherwise, and your dad wouldn't like you as much as he does. You do deserve a good boyfriend, okay?!"</p><p>Isak smiles. "I appreciate that."</p><p>********</p><p>"No Isak, don't take Even away." Magnus wails while clinging to Even's arm. "He is the only guy you’ve slept with who isn't a total jackass."</p><p>"I haven't slept with Even." Isak deadpans because he is officially way passed feeling mortified by the eccentric people he has in his life.</p><p>Magnus stares in wide-eyed shock at Isak and Even then he bursts into laughter. "Well I totally misunderstood <em>that</em>."</p><p>Isak literally has to pry Even from Magnus' hands. "We literally have to go, bro."</p><p>"This has been fin guys. Let's hang out again." Even tells Isak's friends.</p><p>"Of course, man." Mahdi grins. "Join us again any time. We can’t promise that Magz won’t hog you, but we can promise some fun times.”</p><p>Magnus and Jonas show their assent with twin nods.</p><p>A chuckle escapes Even because it continues to amaze him how everyone around here says the weirdest things like it’s normal. It’s freaking hilarious.</p><p>When Even first arrived here, he didn't think having a fun in such a drab town was possible. 3 weeks later, he's here hanging out with a very cute guy whom he definitely wants to see more of, and said guy's slightly unusual but also oddly cool friends. Maybe Walter's Ridge won't be such a bad place to stay after all.</p><p>"If you guys don’t mind, we can hang out at my place sometime." Even offers. He gets to have actual fun people over at his place and he gets to see Isak again. It's a win-win. Then again Isak might not be cool with the idea of Even already slotting himself into the squad, so Even turns towards Isak and asks, "If that's okay with you."</p><p>Isak is caught off guard, wondering why Even is asking. "Um…yeah. Why not?" <em>If I get to see you again then it's a win for me.</em></p><p>"Let's all hang out at Even's place soon then." Jonas declares. "We'll get your number from Issy and contact you." He sends a wink Isak's way</p><p>"We've kept you two long enough." Mahdi points his beer at Isak and Even. "Go make out or whatever."</p><p>************</p><p>While they are walking to where their cars are parked, Isak asks Even, “Have you been to Lake Helen?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I think you’ll like it there since you are all artsy and shit. There is a hill close by and it overlooks the lake. The scenery is cool.”</p><p>“Why is it called Lake Helen?”</p><p>“I’ve never asked.”</p><p>“You were born here and you’ve never been even slightly curious?”</p><p>“No. I just don’t care.”</p><p>“What <em>do you</em> care about?”</p><p>“Not why Lake Helen is called Lake Helen.”</p><p>“Do we drive to Lake Helen separately?”</p><p>“Leave your car here. We’ll go with mine and come back for yours later.”</p><p>***********</p><p>The trek to the top of Blockberry hill that overlooks Lake Helen isn’t too long or strenuous to Even’s relief. Once they get up there, Even takes in the scenery and a smile slowly creeps on his face as all the beauty sinks in- the clear water moving in gentle ripples, and the healthy green prairie surrounding it.</p><p>He is certainly coming back here to draw and take pictures. “This is nice.” Even finally voices out.</p><p>“Isn’t it? People come here to fuck.”</p><p>“What!” Even splutters, astounded. His reaction makes Isak laugh.</p><p>“It’s a popular place for horny people.”  </p><p>“Did you invite me up here to fuck?”</p><p>“I’m a serial flirt, but I don’t jump into bed with just anyone. In this case, I don’t jump into the grass with just anyone.”</p><p>There is amusement in Even’s voice as he asks, “Has anyone brought you up here to jump your bones in the grass by the lake?”</p><p>“Of course. My teen years were very eventful.”</p><p>“All stories I’d like to hear some day.”</p><p>“I’ll trade you each story for one of yours. I want to know about your teenage years too.”</p><p>"Deal. Will you come back here with me sometime?" Even asks, pulling a chuckle from Isak</p><p>"Oh my God, Even. I'm here with you now, enjoying this view and you are still asking me to return with you later?"</p><p>"I'm ravenous with you." Even admits in a heartbeat.</p><p>Isak is left feeling the tingle of butterflies fluttering their wings in his belly.</p><p>"You are very outlandish."</p><p>"You haven't left yet, so it must be working."</p><p>"We are both standing in the same glass house. I’m not in the position to throw stones.”</p><p>“Does that mean it’s a yes?”</p><p>“Yes Even I’ll come back here to watch you take pictures or whatever.”</p><p>“And go to my place with me to watch <em>the proposal</em>?”</p><p>“Hanging out with you is alright. Sure, I’ll come over. Let me know when you want to watch romantic deadpool.”</p><p>“Right now.”</p><p>“Now?” Isak is slightly surprised.</p><p>“Now.” Even affirms and then he just stands there staring at Isak and waiting quite patiently for a response.</p><p>Isak figures he has nothing to lose, so he nods in assent and reaches for his phone. “Let me just tell my dad that I’m staying out a little longer.”</p><p>“I hope you <em>are</em> allowed to stay out longer.” Even teases and chuckles at the glare he gets from Isak.</p><p>“Unfortunately I’ve been reduced to notifying my dad whenever I end up going home later than usual.”</p><p><em>Hanging out at Even’s. I won’t be back home for a while, </em>Isak types quickly.</p><p>It’s like Isak’s dad is just sitting at home waiting for him to text or call judging by how suspiciously fast the response comes.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, son, have it your way but make sure you use a condom at least. You still don’t know Even that well. </em>
</p><p> “Oh my god!” Isak unceremoniously exclaims at his dad’s outrageousness because for some reason the man continues to shock him. Tarjei isn’t even here right now, yet he’s somehow managing to embarrass Isak.</p><p>“What is it?” Even asks out of concern for Isak.</p><p>Isak turns to Even with wide eyes. “Sorry. Never mind.” He dismisses and sends his dad a reply; <em>Even and I are literally going to watch a movie.</em></p><p>
  <em>Is that what you kids are calling sex nowadays? Last time I checked it was called “Netflix and chills”</em>
</p><p><em>Why on earth do you know that, dad? </em>Isak replies and as soon as he’s sent that, he sends another text quickly. <em>Never mind don’t answer that. This isn’t a sexual thing, okay?!</em></p><p>“What? Did your dad say something weird again?” The idea alone has Even smiling already.</p><p>“It’s like you know him so well already.” Isak sighs tiredly and just goes ahead to show Even the text.</p><p>Even leans into Isak to read the text message, and he laughs out loud at the contents.</p><p>Isak pinches the bridge of his nose in agony, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Even. My dad just….he really wants to see a romance between you and me. Don’t feel pressured by that though. He’ll get over pretty quickly. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“You have the most intriguing life I’ve ever had the pleasure of witnessing. I’d like to see more of it.” Even glances down into Isak’s hazel green eyes, and his heart is going wild in his chest because of how into Isak he is, the way Isak is looking back at Even like maybe he feels the same way.  “I really like you.” Even just says it because it doesn’t seem like he has anything to lose.</p><p>“I really like you too, Even.”</p><p>Isak watches Even’s gaze flicker from Isak’s eyes and down to his lips. Isak’s belly becomes a pit of nerves as he takes a step forward and leans closer until their noses are touching. The beat of Even’s heart picks up.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.” Even whispers, breath fanning over Isak’s lips</p><p>“Wow. All the guys I’ve kiss just went for it. how polite of you to announce it.”</p><p>“I thought it’s better to warn you. It can be very embarrassing to lean in for a kiss only for the other person to recoil.”</p><p>“Very embarrassing. Awkward too.” </p><p>“And I figured neither one of us can handle any more embarrassment today.”</p><p>“How considerate. You are just the man of my dreams, aren’t you?”</p><p>Even smirks. “Did you just call me the man of your dreams?”</p><p>“Sarcastically.”</p><p>“Nice save but I so don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Kiss me already, you idiot.” Isak laughs softly and then he leans further up and presses his lips against Even’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of this story. Again thank you so much for the love you guys have given it&lt;3 I hope this reading experience put a smile on everyone's face at least. I know I've had fun writing the story and reading your comments on it:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After happily ever after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see how things turn out after Even and Isak's first date. Of course Isak's dad is in the mix, showcasing his best brand of teasing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, finally I'm back with a continuation of this story. initially the plan was to write the first 3 chapters and end there, but everyone who read this story left such nice comments on it and others expressed interest in seeing more of this madness. The comments really mad me happy and encouraged me to write more despite how busy I've been. I started a new job and that has been crazy. I haven't had time or enthusiasm to write for months now, but the memory of the lovely things you guys said about this story really pushed me to try and start writing again.  <br/>So thanks a lot for the love, guys.<br/>I can only hope that this update will be to your liking. <br/>Please expect a lot of fluff and romance here. like, a lot. The first 3 chapters ended before we saw any real romance so these bonus chapters are just that- a look into hoe our boys' relationship will develop. There will be a lot of feelings, emotions, conversations, and slight angst eventually as our boys get more involved with each other, but nothing too sad. Also, I made sure to include that precious meddling from Isak's dad. perhaps it will come in handy in the future? we'll see. <br/>Again i'm super busy these days so i might not be able to update this as regularly as I want to, but my hope is to NOT go beyond 2 weeks between chapters. For now i can't say how many bonus chapters i'll add but he maximum is 5. <br/>Happy reading. Let me know what you think in the comment section</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to Even's place, Even filled Isak in on how shitty his apartment is. Maybe it's because Isak has seen worse but Even's place doesn't look that bad at all. Certainly the walls could use a more decent paint job and the floor boards need some touch ups but again, not bad.</p>
<p>Even has done so much with so little, making the place feel cosy right when you walk in because of his choice of furniture, the soft carpet in the centre of the great room, the healthy-looking plants hiding behind and sitting near the breezy white curtains, the aesthetically pleasing artwork hanging, and the ridiculously comical drawings plastered across the walls of the tiny great room space.</p>
<p>There is a nice fragrance too and Isak is about to wonder what it is when he spots a few candles spread out in the room.</p>
<p>"You light candles?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. A familiar smell helps me get comfortable in a new place."</p>
<p>Isak is impressed and Even can tell. His ego likes the compliment. "You are sophisticated." Isak says</p>
<p>“I'm an artist. It comes with the territory." Even grins and winks.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing in agriculture then?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story. Have a seat. I'll grab us both some beer then we'll talk."</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>"My parents are great people, but they don't believe anyone can make a solid living as a film director." Even explains to Isak. They are sitting next to each other on Even's couch. Even has <em>The Proposal</em> already playing on TV and they should be watching but Isak insisted Even tell him about his career choice in agriculture first.</p>
<p>"I know a lot of rich film directors." Isak says with a shrug, and he scoots closer to Even.</p>
<p>"There are also a good number who never made it."</p>
<p>Isak nods slowly, letting that thought settle. "I guess so." They both fall silent for a moment a d then Isak asks. "So why agriculture?"</p>
<p>"I found it least unbearable on the list of options my parents had for me. I had law, accounting, and public administration lined up."</p>
<p>Isak laughs, almost choking as he drinks out of his beer bottle. "Maybe I can see public admin on you, but law and accounting?" Isak wrinkles his nose in distaste. "You are far too hot to be stuck in an office counting people’s money, or reading through endless case files."</p>
<p>Even laughs. "I had to take one option since they were paying for my college education."</p>
<p>"There are many ways to make money for college on your own though."</p>
<p>"I wanted to keep the peace. My parents have done a lot for me in my life. I'd hate to make them unhappy."</p>
<p>Even is probably the sweetest person Isak has ever met. It seems Even is one of those warm and kind people that say a lot of soft things that Isak could never say, stuff that makes Isak cringe. Except the stirring in Isak's chest right now says different. He is not cringing. What he's feeling is a connection with Even, an attraction, and shocking enough admiration as well. He actually thinks it's cool to be able to boldly express one's own true emotions and thoughts.</p>
<p>Isak curls his hand around the back of Even's neck and pulls him into a tender kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>Even looks at Isak with askance afterwards.</p>
<p>"You deserve to be kissed." Isak says for an explanation.</p>
<p>Even is smiling on the outside trying to seem cool, like he can't feel that his cheeks are burning, like he is melting on the inside at how unexpectedly romantic Isak is being.</p>
<p>"Shall we watch the movie now?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p><em>The proposal </em>starts on a decent note but at some point Isak starts to feel like maybe he just curious and that’s why it feels bearable despite the boredom he can feel lurking somewhere at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Even sneaks a peek at Isak to gauge his reaction the film. Isak’s facial expression gives nothing away though. Somehow that’s more concerning for Even. 25 minutes into the film and no reaction?</p>
<p>“So how is it going?” Even voices out, simply too curious to remain silent.</p>
<p>Isak looks at Even and sighs, lost for words to describe how he’s feeling about the film. “Maybe Ryan Reynolds should stick to superhero films.” He’s meant to end there then he’s hit with the memory of <em>the green lantern </em>movie, and he quickly amends. “….being deadpool.” Another memory hits him- this time the dead pool character from <em>Wolverine</em> movie, and he amends once again. “Marvel’s dead pool.”</p>
<p>Even huffs out a laugh, all amused, but he couldn’t agree more with Isak. “I didn’t think you meant the green lantern or dead pool from that wolverine film. We all pretend both of those things never happened.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’d do if you told me you enjoyed <em>the green lantern</em>.” Isak’s facial expression suggests it would be a nightmare indeed.</p>
<p>“It’s not all bad. A happy thing came out of that.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Ryan met his lovely wife.”</p>
<p>Isak gives Even a deadpan look. “Good for him. The rest of us have to spend the rest of our lives trying to un-watch the mess.”</p>
<p>Even shifts towards Isak on the couch, leans over and kisses him on the lips simply because he can’t stop himself from doing so. Isak cups Even’s jaw and moves a little closer kisses back. Even takes this as an invitation to crowd in on Isak’s space, arms circling his waist and tugging him closer still.</p>
<p>They very easily end up making out on the couch, indulgent and unhurried, <em>the proposal </em>long forgotten.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>Isak is lying down on his back on Even’s couch, staring up at Even who is lying on his side half on the couch, half on top of Isak, with his head propped up on his arm. Even is playing with the curly strands of Isak’s hair with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Since we are supposed to be having a movie afternoon, should we watch something else?” Even asks</p>
<p>“Do you have any comedy shows? I like to laugh.”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact I do.” Even makes to get up but Isak pulls him back down.</p>
<p>“Later.” Isak whispers and kisses Even.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>More than two hours go by filled with laughter as they comb through Even’s collection of American sitcoms. They spend a big portion of that time just talking and kissing.  </p>
<p>It’s slightly after 6pm and Isak is getting hungry, so he lets Even know.</p>
<p>“We can order pizza.” Even suggests.</p>
<p>“Sounds great, but I might starve to death before the food gets all the way here from the only pizza in town.”</p>
<p>“True.” Even considers this. “In the time, may I interest you in some eggs. Sorry but that’s all I have.”</p>
<p>“I’ll eat anything.”</p>
<p>“Great. I’d like you to try y mayonnaise recipe.”</p>
<p>“Eggs glazed with Mayonnaise? Is that a thing?” Isak asks with much interest.</p>
<p>Even nods. “A friend gave me the recipe.”</p>
<p>“And you can make that?”</p>
<p>“Well enough. Even curls his forefinger under Isak’s chin and kisses Isak’s lips. “Join me in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>Taking full advantage of the fact that he’s a guest, Isak takes a seat on Even’s kitchen counter, watching Even cook, without offering any help.</p>
<p>“A fresh beer?” Even offers when he walks over to the fridge.</p>
<p>“Yes please. You don’t need any help, do you?”</p>
<p>Even comes back with two beers and gives on to Isak, then he lingers there, standing between Isak’s parted legs. “It’s eggs. I’ll survive. Besides, you don’t look like you want to get up.”</p>
<p>“You read me so well.” Isak sits up and curls his fingers into the fabric of Even’s shirt to tug Even close, then he kisses him.</p>
<p>They pull apart and Even brings his free hand up to touch Isak’s cheek. “If you keep this up we’ll never get to the eggs.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Isak grumbles sulkily, making Even laugh as he finally detaches himself from Isak and goes to get the fire started on the stove.</p>
<p>“Do you like spiced eggs?”</p>
<p>“Actually I do. Throw in whatever you have.”</p>
<p>Even looks back over his shoulder at Isak with doubt. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“The sky is the limit with how spontaneous I am with my eggs.”</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>“The sky should not be the limit. These eggs taste like shit.” Isak complains around the first bite. They are still in Even’s kitchen, standing next to each other by the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Good I made my own then.” Even boasts, laughing and gesturing at the plate in his hands.</p>
<p>“What the hell did you put in mine?”</p>
<p>“Everything in my spice rack. Honestly I knew it would taste like shit. That’s why I made my own afterwards.”</p>
<p>“In the future, don’t listen to me when I have a beer in my hand.”</p>
<p>“Noted.” Even takes Isak’s plate from him and puts it aside then he moves his own towards Isak so that they can share.</p>
<p> Isak shamelessly digs into what he’s offered. By far Even’s eggs taste far much better. “Did you put any spices in this?”</p>
<p>“Just mayonnaise.”</p>
<p>“It’s delicious. Can I bother you for these again?”</p>
<p>“Any time. I can make them for you again in the morning.”</p>
<p>Isak stills. “You mean….tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“If you want.”</p>
<p>The offer is tempting. Extremely tempting. But this is one of those stupid times when Isak is rational. “I can’t stay the night. It’s too soon.” He reasons.</p>
<p>“You are right. Sorry I even asked.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise. I know how you feel. I too wish I could stay.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You leaving here early in the morning won’t be a good look anyway. “The family I'm staying with gives me free milk and vegetables every day. I think they are trying to get me to marry their daughter. They'll be disappointed when they see you."</p>
<p>"And you'll lose out on milk and greens." Isak laughs at the situation</p>
<p>"You are totally worth it though."</p>
<p>"Am I?" Isak asks all sweet and cute</p>
<p>"Of course. I can buy my own milk and greens but I won't find another grouchy cutie like you." Even kisses him on the lips.</p>
<p>"I want to cringe at your cheesiness but I think I like it. You are beautiful and romantic. That's a killer combo."</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>Even invites Isak back to his couch for their pizza dinner. They eat while watching <em>Will and Grace</em>. 2 whole pizzas and several beers later, it’s safe to say that they are about half drunk on beer and completely drunk on each other.  </p>
<p>Isak knows he needs to leave before the temptation to stay gets too overwhelming bit instead he lets Even drag him down on the carpeted floor to do a whole lot more drunken, leisurely, slow kissing.</p>
<p>Even lifts his head, gently strokes Isak's cheek, quietly staring into his green eyes, simply taking in how beautiful he is, appreciating every lovely part of Isak’s face. <br/>“What?” asks Isak after Even has been silent for a little too long.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Even whispers.</p>
<p>Isak is trying and failing to calm the violent beating of his heart, the excitement lancing through him because of how good it feels being this close to Even, being stared at with such adulation. The way Even is touching him, kissing him- it feels like maybe Even feels this deep connection between them too.</p>
<p>“Please stop me because I’m about to do something really stupid right now.”</p>
<p>Without Isak revealing the details, Even knows what he means. “I wish I had the strength to stop you.”</p>
<p>“I can be reckless but not like this.”</p>
<p>“Since it’s your first time, I’ll be super gentle with you.” Even chortles. Then in a more serious manner, he adds, “and I’ll take good care of your heart too, tonight, tomorrow morning, the day after.”</p>
<p>Now how can Isak refuse such a lovely offer? Of course he’ll be staying the night.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>"Walk of shame huh." His dad's voice comes literally out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Isak jumps and throws his palm over his racing heart. "Jesus Christ! Where did you come from?"</p>
<p>"I've been standing here for a while just to catch you do a walk of shame."</p>
<p>Isak's face gets hot with embarrassment. "This is my house. I can't have a walk of shame in my own house."</p>
<p>"Then why are you sneaking in?" Tarjei challenges.</p>
<p>“I’m…. this door is closer to my bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Not really. We both know that.”</p>
<p>Isak’s mouth opens and closes in succession, very inelegantly as he desperately scrambles about for anything to alleviate this embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I like what Even is doing to you. You are boyish and silly again." Trajei remarks.</p>
<p>“Stop it! not that it’s any of your business but Eevn and I stayed up all night watching movies.”</p>
<p>Tarjei hums disbelievingly. “I bet you did.”</p>
<p>heat rises to Isak’s neck all the way to his cheeks and ears as his embarrassment heightens. He starts to speak but whatever he is about to say gets lost midway and his mouth is left hanging open until he just ducks his head and moves past his dad to dash to his room. In the background he can hear the sound of his dad’s laughter.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>did you get home safe?</em>
</p>
<p>Isak is all showered, changed and ready to have some breakfast then head out to church with his dad. The text from Even arrives just as Isak is walking to the kitchen. There is a smile on his face as he types a quick reply;</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the safest town there is. I’m fine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Alright so this is an excuse to text you. I miss you. Is that weird?</em>
</p>
<p>Isak walks to the coffee maker in the kitchen and starts to brew himself some as he continues his chat</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s not weird. I kinda miss you too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> “kinda”? you can do better than that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> okay Even I miss you too. Last night was fun…in more ways than one;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I couldn’t agree more:D I hope your dad isn’t upset that you spent the night here? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Just the opposite. When I got in, he was waiting for me at the door to witness what he called “my walk of shame”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I can’t stop laughing. I think I’m tearing up a little. Your dad is awesome</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I told him you and I watched movies all night but he didn’t believe me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> The way you looked when you left here, I wouldn’t believe you either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Isak:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> what do you mean the way I looked? How did I look, Even? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Even:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Let’s just say mussed hair, a tell-tale limp, swollen lips and a flushed face don’t exactly spell “I spent my night merely watching movies with my very hot and tall new friend from the city” </em>
</p>
<p>Isak chuckles out loud, both mortified and amused at the same time.</p>
<p>“Stop flirting with Even. We are running late for church.”</p>
<p>Isak jumps at the sound of his dad’s voice, and he lifts his gaze from his phone screen to look at his dad who is watching him with a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“I’m not flirting with Even.” Isak’s right shoulder lifts and drops in quick succession to support his defence.</p>
<p>“Your face is red.”</p>
<p>Isak’s hand snapped up instantly to touch his cheek. It’s warm indeed and he barely noticed. Even is so distracting in the most enchanting way. Isak tries not to fumble as he replies, “It’s warm over here by the coffee maker.”</p>
<p>Tarjei purses his lips to conceal the smile playing on there. He doesn’t remember teasing his son ever being this much fun. Maybe Tarjei is just happy that for once Isak is smiling and not grumpy in the morning. “That damn thing burns hotter than the stove sometimes.” Tarjei pushes on with the playful sarcasm.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Isak replies, defiantly, refusing defeat.</p>
<p>He and his dad stare at each other for a moment and then they both burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Stop embarrassing me, dad.” Isak complains and Tarjei raises his hands in a show of peace.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Honestly though, you and Even can hang out all you want after church, but for now we are really running late.”</p>
<p>“Okay let me tell him I’ll text him in a bit.”</p>
<p>“After 3 hours. You are not texting him in church, Isak. I forbid it.”</p>
<p>Isak frowns and pouts, looking so victimised. Tarjei laughs out loud again at the sight.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>After work on an ordinary Thursday evening in the week that follows, Even makes his routine trip to the grocery store to stock up on a few items he’s running low on at home. In the fresh farm produce isle he grabs some meat and vegetables before moving on to the tinned food isle where he spends a little more time than necessary deciding between beans with tomato sauce and without.</p>
<p>Not oddly he finds himself suddenly thinking about Isak while grabbing some milk. He’s wondering what sort of milk Isak likes. 4 minutes later his thoughts translate into a phone call.</p>
<p>Isak answers after several rings. There are rustling noises on the line as he does. “Hey, Even.”</p>
<p>“Hi. Busy?”</p>
<p>“You can say that.”</p>
<p>“I can call later.” Even leans down, bracing his forearms on his trolley handle.</p>
<p>“We can talk.” Isak lets out a laboured breath. “God knows I need a break.”</p>
<p>“May I ask what you are doing?”</p>
<p>“Wrapping a damn gift. A friend’s birthday is coming up.”</p>
<p>“Sounds simple.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself. I can’t wrap a gift for shit.” Isak sounds all upset and grumpy already. Even is trying to chuckle as quietly as possible. They haven’t spent any time together since their first date last Saturday and Even honestly misses Isak. “Do you think it’s weird to gift someone with a sweater without wrapping it?”Isak asks</p>
<p>“A little bit.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is. Why am I asking?”</p>
<p>“Need some help?”</p>
<p>“I won’t invite you all the way to my house to wrap a gift for me, Even.”</p>
<p>“That’s your pride speaking.”</p>
<p>“I’m a prideful man.”</p>
<p>“Good to know. Is there anything else I need to know about you?”</p>
<p>“Aside from the fact that I like you a lot more now that I know you are the kind of guy that will let me complain about some childish crap?”</p>
<p>“Yes apart from that.” A huge smile spreads across Even’s face. He really likes what Isak’s words are doing to his heart.</p>
<p>Isak hums to indicate deep thought and then he says. “I low-key enjoy wine and bubble baths. Don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Even laughs. “I won’t. Thanks for telling me. While we are on the subject of things you like or hate, what sort of milk do you like?”</p>
<p>“Milk?” Isak sounds confused</p>
<p>I’m buying milk and I suddenly thought about you.”</p>
<p>“That’s so fucking random yet sweet at the same time. I hate plain milk if you must know. Chocolate milk is more my speed. Again don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate milk? That’s so adorable. You are so cute. I might coo at you.”</p>
<p>“Try it and die!”</p>
<p>“Threats from a guy who drinks chocolate milk? Sorry but that’s not scary at all.”</p>
<p>Iska sighs. “I think I’ve shot myself in the foot giving you that information.”</p>
<p>“The good news is your secrets are safe with me. I miss you. Can we hang out tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes please take me away from this monstrous gift-wrapping.”</p>
<p>“Your place or mine?”</p>
<p>“Yours. I don’t need you here for my dad to gawk at us with heart eyes.”</p>
<p>Even is laughing as he replies, “We barely finished our movie last time. Let’s try again tonight.”</p>
<p>"What movie do you have in mind? Not another rom-com by someone who is now a superhero. I might die if I hear that hulk has been in a rom-com."</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact he's done several. 13 going on 30 is a great candidate for tonight. Jennifer Garner is in it as Mark Ruffalo’s love interest.”</p>
<p>“Elektra Jennifer Garner? I don't believe it."</p>
<p>"That's what we are watching tonight, baby." Even grins in excitement at the idea of how annoyed Isak will probably get.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Around 6PM Isak drives up to Even’s place. In the entryway of his apartment, Even greets Isak with a long hug and a kiss on the lips. “Hi.” Even smiles softly at Isak.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Isak smiles back. Seeing Even in person, smelling him and feeling the warmth emanating from him; Isak is suddenly hit with the realisation that he’s actually missed Even a lot.</p>
<p>Even helps Isak out of his coat and hangs it. Isak waits patiently for Even to finish with that little task and then he steps forward and puts his arms around Even again. “I missed you too.” he mutters, starting right into Even’s warm ocean blue eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before. I want to be with you all the damn time.”</p>
<p>Even cups both of Isak’s cheeks in the palms of his hands and gently nudges Isak’s nose with his own. “I was about to say the same thing.” He kisses Isak’s forehead and his lips then he steps back, “Our movie is ready.”</p>
<p>“It better be good.”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Isak is surprised and also amused to find that Even prepared snacks and drinks like an old fashioned college style movie date.</p>
<p>The lights are off in the living room save for the two candles strategically placed on either side of the window. The ambience is very romantic. Isak is thrilled.</p>
<p>They settle down next to each other on Even’s couch and Even wraps his arm around Isak, holding him close. The movie starts and in all honesty it’s not awful. The only problem is that Isak would rather be making out with Even. He can’t stop stealing glances at Even to see if he’s enjoying the movie. Even’s facial expression isn’t giving away much though, so Isak just asks. “Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen this movie a million times. It’s a decent watch.”</p>
<p>Isak grabs his beer and takes a sip. “Your opinion doesn’t count since you like romance films.”</p>
<p>“I have pretty good taste in movies FYI.”</p>
<p>Isak looks up at Even with a fond smile. “I was going to suggest that we forget this movie and make out instead, but now I actually want to finish the film since you recommended it, having great taste in movies and all.”</p>
<p>At a rather impressive speed, Even reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. “I very much vote for doing what you want to do tonight.” He puts the remote away and puts all his focus on Isak, staring wantonly at him.</p>
<p>Slowly Isak’s cheeks start to pink the longer he hold Even’s gaze. He wants to shy away from the intensity but he can’t look away from the way Even is staring so reverently at him as if silently promising that he’d do anything Isak asked him to.</p>
<p>Isak moves closer until their faces are just mere inches apart. Even brings his hand up and traces Isak’s left eyebrow all the way down Isak’s jawline until he curls his hand around the back of Isak’s neck.</p>
<p>Even slides his eyes shut as Isak brushes their noses together, and then they are kissing.  </p>
<p>They use their combined effort to help Isak get onto and straddle Even’s lap, after which Even firmly wraps his arms around Isak.</p>
<p>Isak runss his fingers through Even’s hair like he knows he likes. He thinks maybe he could get used to making Even shiver and hum the way he is now. Or is that the sound of his own humming? He can’t tell. It doesn’t care.  Right now he can only be sure of how plush, and sweet, and warm, and lovely Even’s lips feel against his own.  </p>
<p>“Even, should we really start seeing each other?” Isak whispers against Even’s lips</p>
<p>“I think we should.”</p>
<p>“Is it too soon to invite you to a birthday party? I don’t want you running for the hills.”</p>
<p>“What? We’ve been boyfriends for exactly 5 seconds now. I think I qualify for an invitation to any kind of ceremony you might have in the near future.”</p>
<p>“As my boyfriend of exactly 10 seconds now, would you care to help me wrap a birthday gift for someone? If you don’t help, your precious boyfriend of 15 seconds now will look bad. And so will you since you are the person dating a guy who can’t wrap a gift for shit.”</p>
<p>Even laughingly responds, “In the future, I’ll happily do all the gift-wrapping on your behalf, baby.”</p>
<p>Isak is momentarily rendered speechless by how good it feels to hear Even speak of a future together, Even calling him <em>baby</em>. “I really like the sound of that.” he admits.</p>
<p>“The sound of what?”</p>
<p>“Everything you say to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think in the comment section. If for one reason or other you are unable to leave me a comment or kudos, I still appreciate you taking your time to read my story. It means a lot to me&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>